List of Disney' Villains defeats/Gallery
This is a gallery of various villains from animated movies who have various defeats, deaths, and despairs. Animated Features Canon Villains Lightning.jpg|Queen Grimhilde's death 400px-Polilla burro.jpg|Lampwick's defeat pinocchio-disneyscreencaps_com-9793.jpg|Monstro's defeat Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-2840-1-.jpg|Brooms' defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-4877.jpg|Ceratosaurus' death fantasia-disneyscreencaps_com-4891.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Rex's death fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7225.jpg|Vulcan's despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-7266-1-.jpg|Zeus' despair Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-9968-1-.jpg|Chernabog's defeat fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-10026.jpg|His gang and the harpies' defeat Smitty 137.jpg|Smitty's defeat Dumbo-disneyscreencaps com-5572.jpg|Pink Elephants' defeat 185px-Dumbo-disneyscreencaps_com-6909.jpg|Clowns' defeat dumbo_534.jpg|Ringmaster's defeat bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-6163.jpg|Ronno's defeat (1st film) 640px-Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7013.jpg|Man's dogs' death (1st film) Bambi-disneyscreencaps.com-7385-1-.jpg|Man's death three-caballeros-disneyscreencaps_com-8022.jpg|Toy bull's death Makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps com-3812.jpg|Wolf's defeat makeminemusic-disneyscreencaps_com-6311.jpg|Tetti-Tatti's defeat Fun-disneyscreencaps com-3903.jpg|Lumpjaw's defeat fun-disneyscreencaps.com-6221.jpg|Dragonfly's death fun_fancy_free.jpg|Willie the Giant's defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6054.jpg|Vultures' defeat melody-disneyscreencaps.com-6326.jpg|Rustlers' defeat Wiw20.jpg|Mr. Winkie and his gangs' #1 defeat Wiw22.jpg|Weasels' #2 defeat Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8104.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (1st film) Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-8153.jpg|Drizella and Anastasia Tremaine's despair (1st film) cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (1st film) alice-disneyscreencaps.com-8570.jpg|Queen of Hearts' defeat Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8224.jpg|Captain Hook's defeat (1st film) Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8227.jpg|Mr. Smee and the gang's defeat (1st film) tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4121.jpg|Stray dogs' defeat Tramp-disneyscreencaps com-7676.jpg|Rat's death Lady and Tramp dogcatcher.jpg|The Dogcatcher's defeat sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg|Goons' defeat # 1 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6588.jpg|Goons' defeat # 2 sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Goons' defeat # 3 sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-6672.jpg|Diablo's defeat and presumably death Sleeping-disneyscreencaps com-7064.png|Maleficent's death 101dalmatians-disneyscreencaps com-8371.jpg|Cruella De Vil, Jasper and Horace's defeat (1st film) sword-disneyscreencaps_com-3858.jpg|Pike's defeat sword-disneyscreencaps_com-5219.jpg|Wolf's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7890.jpg|Madam Mim's defeat Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8746-1-.jpg|Sir Ector's despair Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-8761-1-.jpg|Sir Kay's despair Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-6705.jpg|Kaa's defeat (1st film) Junglebook-disneyscreencaps com-7735.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (1st film) aristocats944.jpg|Edgar's defeat Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps com-9544.jpg|Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sheriff of Nottingham's defeat winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps.com-2740.jpg|Bees' defeat winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg|Heffalumps and Woozles' defeat Rescuers-disneyscreencaps com-8147.jpg|Madame Medusa's defeat fox-disneyscreencaps_com-8393.jpg|Bear's death Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9303.jpg|Amos Slade's despair Fox1-disneyscreencaps com-9356.jpg|Chief's despair Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6432.jpg|Guards' death #1 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6476.jpg|Guards' defeat #2 Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-6813.jpg|Cauldron Born's re-death blackcauldron665.jpg|Horned King's death Blackcauldron-disneyscreencaps com-7215.jpg|Gwythiant's defeat Great-mouse-detective-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg|Bartholomew's defeat and later death Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7360.jpg|Thugs' defeat #1 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7417.jpg|Thugs' defeat #2 Gmd-disneyscreencaps com-7467.jpg|Felicia's defeat gmd-disneyscreencaps_com-7704.jpg|Fidget's defeat Ratigan's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-8154.jpg|Ratigan's death Oliver-disneyscreencaps.com-883.jpg|Old Louie's defeat oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7131.jpg|Roscoe's death oliver-disneyscreencaps_com-7151.jpg|DeSoto's death Sykes' defeat.jpg|Bill Sykes' death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-801-1-.jpg|Glut the Shark's defeat littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps.com-8157.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam's death Littlemermaid-disneyscreencaps com-8405.jpg|Ursula's death Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps.com-7647.jpg|Joanna the Goanna's despair Percival McLeach.jpg|McLeach's death beauty-disneyscreencaps_com-5269.jpg|Wolves' defeat beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-8584.jpg|LeFou, the rest of Gaston's buddies, and villagers' defeat Beauty-disneyscreencaps com-8954.jpg|Gaston's death aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-487.jpg|Gazeem's death Aladdin5643.jpg|Jafar and Iago's defeat (1st film) lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9254.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed's defeat (1st film) iceralionking5750.jpg|Scar's defeat and later death (1st film) Pocahontas-disneyscreencaps com-8018.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (1st film) hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8867.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat #1 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8880.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 2 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8896.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 3 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8940.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 4 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-8971.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 5 hunchback-disneyscreencaps.com-8996.jpg|Brutish guard's defeat hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9017.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 6 hunchback-disneyscreencaps_com-9060.jpg|Frollo's guards' defeat # 7 Judge Claude Frollo.jpg|Frollo's death Hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-3946.jpg|Nessus' defeat hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-5528.jpg|Hydra's death hercules-disneyscreencaps.com-8890.jpg|Cyclops' death hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9231.jpg|Lythos', Hydros', Pyros', and Stratos' death Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9774.jpg|The Fates's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps_com-9710.jpg|Pain and Panic's despair Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-9714.jpg|Hades' defeat mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-6717.jpg|Hun Army's death Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8390.jpg|Hayabusa the Falcon's despair Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-8437.jpg|Elite Hun Soldiers' defeat dorfe15.jpg|Shan Yu's death Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-3186.jpg|Sabor's death tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8491.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 1 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8492-1.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 2 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8494.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 3 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8734.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 4 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8739.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 5 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8740.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 6 830px-Tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8160-1-.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 7 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8763.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 8 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8823.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 9 tarzan-disneyscreencaps_com-8854.jpg|Clayton's men defeat # 10 Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-8499.jpg|Clayton's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-436.jpg|Black Triangles' death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4488.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box's death Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-4832.jpg|Snooty flamingos' defeat Fantasia2000-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg|Firebird's death Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-4117.jpg|Velociraptor's defeat dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-6601.jpg|Carnotaur #1's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8402.jpg|Carnotaur #2's death dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-8436.jpg|Kron's death emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7766.jpg|Palace guards' defeat #1 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7924.jpg|Plalace guards' defeat # 2 emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps_com-7925.jpg|Palace guards' defeat # 3 emperorsnewgroove688.jpg|Yzma's despair (1st film) Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9213-1-.jpg|Helga Sinclair's death Atlantis-disneyscreencaps.com-9202.jpg|Commander Rourke's death liloandstitch_618.jpg|Captain Gantu's despair (1st film) treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-5685.jpg|Hands, Longbourne, and Fayvoon's death Scroop's death.jpg|Scroop's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8465.jpg|Blinko and Turnbuckle's death treasureplanet-disneyscreencaps_com-8871.jpg|Krailoni, Torrance, Hedley, Onus, and Grewnge's defeat Brotherbear-disneyscreencaps com-8174.jpg|Denahi's despair home-disneyscreencaps_com-7138.jpg|Willie Brothers, Wesley, and Rico's defeat Normal DisneyEnchantedPDVD 471.jpg|Alameda Slim's defeat chickenlittle440.jpg|Foxy Loxy's despair robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6374.jpg|Mini-Doris' defeat robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-8328.jpg|DOR-15's death Robinsons-disneyscreencaps com-8558.jpg|Bowler Hat Guy's despair Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10158.jpg|Agent's defeat Bolt-disneyscreencaps com-10302.jpg|Dr. Calico's defeat princess-disneyscreencaps_com-6216.jpg|Reggie, Darnell, and 2 Fingers' defeat iceraprincessfrog5664.jpg|Dr. Facilier's death princess-disneyscreencaps_com-9585.jpg|Lawrence's defeat 640px-Tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9122.jpg|Stabbington Brothers' defeat tumblr_lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death winnie2011-disneyscreencaps.com-6353.jpg|Backson's defeat Tumblr mhkkr7y78M1rm830wo3 1280.png|Sour Bill's defeat wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10296.jpg|Cy-Bugs' death wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10328.jpg|King Candy's death Hansjailed.jpg|Hans's defeat Dukeofweseltondefeat.png|The Duke of Weselton and his thugs' defeat and despair. Callaghan's_Arrest.jpg|Yokai/Callaghan's defeat and despair TadashiPrison-BH6.png|Mr. Yama's defeat Bellwether's_defeat.png|Bellwether's defeat Pixar Villains Sidd Philips.jpg|Sid Philips' defeat toystory-disneyscreencaps_com-8412.jpg|Scud's defeat Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-3661.jpg|The Fly Brothers and Thud's defeat bug-disneyscreencaps_com-8856.jpg|Hopper's grasshopper's defeat # 1 bug-disneyscreencaps.com-9436.jpg|Thumper and Hopper's grasshoppers' defeat Bl 058HopperFood.jpg|Hopper's death elevator.jpg|Zurg's defeat toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9048.jpg|Stinky Pete's defeat 200px-Toystory2-disneyscreencaps_com-9848.jpg|Al McWhiggin's despair monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-7721.jpg|Randall Boggs' defeat monsters-disneyscreencaps.com-8627.jpg|Henry J. Waternoose's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-3553.jpg|The Anglerfish's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-8323.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 1 findingnemo0944.jpg|Darla's defeat nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-9210.jpg|The Seagulls' defeat # 2 finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-10504.jpg|The Fishermen's defeat finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps_com-10935.jpg|Dr. Philip Sherman's despair Finding-nemo-disneyscreencaps.com-11004.jpg|The Anglerfish's death Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-12092.jpg|Omnidroid v.10's death Syndrome_Dies.jpg|Syndrome's death cars-disneyscreencaps.com-11579.jpg|Chick Hicks' defeat Impound-Tar.jpg|The Tuner Cars' defeat rata-disneyscreencaps.com-11476.jpg|Chef Skinner & Health Inspector's defeat walle-disneyscreencaps_com-8716.jpg|GO-4's death walle-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|AUTO's death up-disneyscreencaps_com-9090.jpg|Alpha's defeat up-disneyscreencaps_com-9207.jpg|Beta and Gamma's defeat up-disneyscreencaps.com-9420.jpg|Charles Muntz's death Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear.jpg|Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear's defeat 200px-Green_Gremlin_Death.jpg|Green Gremlin's death 200px-Fred_Pacer_died.jpg|Fred Pacer's death 200px-Tony_Trihull_DIES!.jpg|Tony Trihull's death 200px-Grem_and_Acer_Beatup.jpg|Grem and Acer's defeat cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-10249.jpg|Professor Z's defeat 200px-J._Curby_Grem_Defeated.jpg|J. Curby Gremlin's defeat 200px-Vladimar_Arrested.jpg|Vladimir Trunkov's defeat 200px-Ivan_PUNCH!.jpg|Ivan's defeat 200px-Tubbs_Pacer_Sprayed_Painted.jpg|Tubbs Pacer's defeat 200px-Victor_Hugo_Left_Behind.jpg|Victor Hugo's defeat 200px-Miles_Axelrod_Defeated.jpg|Sir Miles Axlerod's defeat Mordudeath.jpg|Mor'du's death monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-8523.jpg|Randy's defeat and despair. monsters-university-disneyscreencaps_com-9186.jpg|Johnny J. Worthington, III and Roar Omega Roar Team's defeat Watch Toy Story of Terror (2013) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Ron the Manager's defeat Jangle's defeat..PNG|Jangles' defeat Redsnakesdefeat.png|The Red Snake's defeat Buck_throws_raptors_away.png|Lurleane and Pervis' defeat Bubbha_retreating.PNG|Bubbha's defeat Earltail.png|Earl's defeat Pterosaursdefeats1.png|Frostbite and Windgust's defeat Pterosaursdefeats2.png|Downpour and Coldfront's defeat Thunderclap_Defeat.PNG|Thunderclap's defeat Animated Sequel Villains (1994-2008) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-2431.jpg|Abis Mal's men's defeat returnjafar-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg|Jafar's death (2nd film) returnjafar-disneyscreencaps_com-7796.jpg|Abis Mal's defeat Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-5670.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #1 aladdin3-disneyscreencaps.com-8616.jpg|Sa'Luk's death Aladdin3-disneyscreencaps com-8837.jpg|Forty Thieves' defeat #2 Forte's Death-disneyscreencaps_com-7181.jpg|Forte's death poc2-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe's defeat (2nd film) lionking2-disneyscreencaps_com-6064.jpg|Nuka's death Zira's Death.JPG|Zira's death vlcsnap-2013-05-25-18h57m11s6.png|The hammerhead shark's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7336.jpg|Undertow's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps_com-7392.jpg|Cloak and Dagger's defeat tlm2-disneyscreencaps.com-7789.jpg|Morgana's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-5178.jpg|Si and Am's defeat (2nd film) 640px-Tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg|Reggie's defeat Tramp2-disneyscreencaps com-6651.jpg|Dogcatcher's defeat tramp2-disneyscreencaps.com-6949.jpg|Buster's defeat Hunch2-disneyscreencaps com-6400.jpg|Sarousch's defeat Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6711.jpg|Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and Pirate Crew's defeat (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-4982.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #1 cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7365.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (2nd film) Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7610.jpg|Lady Tremaine's despair (2nd film) cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7853.jpg|Pom-Pom's defeat #2 Vlcsnap-178592-1.png|Lil' Lightning's defeat Vlcsnap-179021-1.png|Cruella De Vil's defeat (2nd film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps_com-3683.jpg|Kaa's defeat (2nd film) junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6617.jpg|Shere Khan's defeat (2nd film) Atlantis Milo's Return.jpg|Edgar Vulgud's death Atlantis Milo's Return 2.jpg|The Krakken's death Atlantis Milo's Return 3.jpg|Ashtin Canarby's death Atlantis Milo's Return 4.jpg|Wolf's defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 5.jpg|Crows' defeat Atlantis Milo's Return 6.jpg|Fire Lord and Ice Lord's deaths Atlantis Milo's Return 7.jpg|Erik Hellstrom's despair stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6283.jpg|Gantu's despair (Stitch: The Movie) stitch-disneyscreencaps_com-6367.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel's defeat (Stitch: The Movie) 640px-A_group_of_hyenas.jpg|Hyena Clan's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps_com-7393.jpg|Shenzi, Banzai and Ed's defeat (3rd film) lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7769.jpg|Scar's death (3rd film) kronk-disneyscreencaps.com-7980.jpg|Yzma's defeat (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-6730.jpg|Hunter Dogs' death (2nd film) bambi2-disneyscreencaps.com-7278.jpg|Ronno's defeat (2nd film) leroy-disneyscreencaps.com-7749.jpg|Dr. Hämsterviel and Leroy's defeat bear2-disneyscreencaps.com-6856.jpg|Atka's defeat Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps com-6688.jpg|Lucifer's defeat (3rd film) Cinderella3 1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella Tremaine's defeat (3rd film) Little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg|Electric Eels' defeat tlm3-disneyscreencaps.com-8239.jpg|Marina Del Rey's defeat Live-Action Villains Anigif enhanced-19675-1412187409-4 preview.gif|Winifred's death Sara Sanderson's Death.jpg|Sarah's death Watch Air Bud (1997) Online for Free - Viooz.jpg|Norman Snively's defeat 6385814.jpg|The Red Queen' despair Kevin Clu death.jpg|CLU 2.0's death 3f57d5a3ce414ec5aafb84ea38040059.jpg|Drizella Tremaine and Anastasia Tremaine's despair Lucifer-from-Cinderella.jpg|Lucifer's despair Jungle book image 19 by writer65-d99p4df.png|Shere Khan's death Alicequeen.jpg|The Red Queen' defeat 2nd film Doom's_death.jpg|Judge Doom Death 2009325-mcp_chair.jpg|mcp death oz_36.jpg|nome king death 's_derezzed.jpg|sark death Digimon Villains (Crossover) Devimon death.png|Devimon's death (Episode 13 from Digimon Adventure) Etemon's defeat.png|Etemon's defeat (Episode 20 from Digimon Adventure) Myotismon's_death.jpg|Myotismon's death (Episode 37 from Digimon Adventure) Animated TV Show Villains Disney Junior Villains tumblr_inline_nvga3pVYXk1rmbwwz_1280.jpg|cedric's despair Wormwood.png|wormwood's despair pic_detail566fd6348bf9f.png|makuu's defeat The-kupatana-celebration-hd_(339).png|dogo's despair The-call-of-the-drongo-hd_(424).png|janja chungu and cheezi's defeat tumblr_o9t64mPdnL1rows48o3_1280.png|makucha's defeat Too-many-termites_(372).png|goigoi's defeat Got-reirei.png|reirei's defeat Shouldbiteyou.PNG|ushari's defeat f61306637-1.jpg|mapigano's defeat Eye-of-the-beholder_(135).png|mwoga's defeat The-final-battle_(57).png|mzingo's defeat Disney Channel Original Movies Villains Other Animated Film Villains Song-disneyscreencaps com-8819.jpg|Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear's defeat Video Game Villains Computer Games Villains Comic Villains Broadway Musical Villains Theme Park Villains Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries